Guy's Night
by Hecseferblade
Summary: What happens when the girls are out for a night on the town? Definitely not looking through a baby photo album that's for sure, haha, ha, ha... hey Ren? still got that pizza place on speed dial? I got that new spy movie! One-shot.


**This is a random idea I came up with after watching the Chibi RWBY episode and then watching Mission Impossible. This is a one-shot only, especially since I'm still trying to write 3 other stories. Anyways on to the story. As always if you are interested in the story I automatically assume you have at least seen some of the series and know what the characters look like.**

**RWBY is a production of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P). Please support the official release.**

* * *

"I'm just saying Ren, unless you're a feline faunus, or do yoga on a daily basis, there is no way you can get through a laser field successfully."

"I personally find your lack of faith in my natural agility disheartening. I may not do yoga but I believe the flexibility I have gained from my training would be more than enough to be successful."

Jaune and Ren were in the middle of a friendly argument on the way to the cafeteria for some breakfast when they noticed a rather haggard team RWBY slowly trudging their way to the cafeteria ahead of them. Calling out to get their attention, they catch up with them.

"Hey girls! How'd your night g- whoa! You guys look like you fought a bunch of grim as soon as you woke up. What happened?" questioned Jaune as Ren silently looked over their tired forms.

Yang yawned and spoke up. "There uh— there _miiiight_ have been a little incident when we were at the club."

Walking along with the team, Jaune and Ren looked at each other before Ren turned to them with a deadpan face. "You guys set it on fire didn't you?"

Blake had a haunted look on her face as Yang sputtered. "pfft…. N-no, no, noooo-"

"IT WAS ALL YANG'S FAULT!" shouted out Ruby as Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose, hissing under her breath.

"HEY! That bastard started hitting on Ruby!" the hothead retorted.

"Yang! He was the _waiter_! He was taking our orders!"

"Yeah! And I bet he was gonna give you extra food to start buttering you up before putting the moves on you. I just stopped him before he could."

Weiss glared at her. "You punched him in the face into several waiters! One of which was carrying a tray of drinks that _FELL ON ME!_"

Yang huffed and turned her nose up "I still say those bouncers and security started the fire."

Tiredly, Ruby responded, "You kicked one into the chef who knocked the stoves on high and caught the food _and_ rags on fire."

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he held the door open for everyone before following them inside. "Oookay, that explains why you guys look so tired."

They all sat down at a table with their food. Jaune took a bite of his bacon before using it to point at a silent Blake staring at her food. "What's wrong with Blake?"

Weiss wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "She ordered some grilled fish and watched all of the food being cooked go up in flames when the fight started. We had to drag her outside when the fire started to spread."

Jaune took a bite from his sausage, egg, and cheese croissant with raised eyebrows. Ren put down his "herbal" tea. "After hearing what happened I'm glad we didn't go with you guys after all."

Ruby perked up, remembering that they had said they had something planned for the night. "What did you guys end up doing after we left? I know Pyrrha said she was going to talk to her sponsors and Nora went with her when she mentioned free food."

At that, Jaune and Ren looked at each other, remembering the….._interesting_ time they had yesterday.

**-Play Mission Impossible theme song-**

Jaune and Ren were walking back to their room when they bumped into Professors Ozpin and Ironwood. They both smiled and waved awkwardly as the two men stared at them before turning to each other with one raised eyebrow. Nodding to each other they fully turned to the two teenagers.

-0-0-0-

Jaune and Ren stood between the two headmasters as the elevator doors closed. Ozpin pressed the head of his cane into a hidden slot on the button panel and the elevator started moving, only instead of the familiar feeling of going up, they were going down. Turning and blinking at each other they turn to Ozpin, only to see him twist his cane and pull it out. The elevator stopped before a sudden jerk told them that they were moving sideways. The two were wide-eyed as the walls became glass and they saw a large facility come into view. The track the elevator was on led toward an office that had a wall of glass that looked upon the floor of the facility. Jaune leaned on the glass and watched men and women, presumably Huntsman and Huntresses, walk to and fro doing various things.

-0-0-0-

Ozpin watched as Ironwood outfitted them in new outfits and showed them a variety of gadgets placed on a stainless steel table in front of him. Directly behind him was a large screen depicting a map of a city. On either side of the screen were weapons and gadgets of various sizes and functions hung on the wall. Ironwood pulled up a briefcase from under the table and turned it toward them. With a smirk on his face, he opened the case, Jaune's eyes grew wide at what he saw as Ren raised an eyebrow.

-0-0-0-

Ozpin stood in front of a projector screen where various files and pictures of known criminals were portrayed. Sitting at a table in front of him were Jaune and Ren, now outfitted in black t-shirts and black cargo pants. Though Ren's shirt was sleeveless with the detached long sleeves covering the back of his hand and his forearms. It was held in place around the middle of his bicep with a hole on the hand part for his middle finger. Ozpin motioned toward the screen and a specific building was highlighted. Zooming in a blueprint of the building's layout was displayed along with a picture of something behind a glass case. With a wave of his hand a path outlined in red formed along the blueprints with Jaune and Ren nodding along. A picture of Roman came up on the screen along with the white fang logo.

-0-0-0-

Ironwood stood next to Ozpin as they watched a stealthy bullhead take off from a hidden hanger in the side of a cliff. They both nodded as it flew into the horizon. Looking at each other they turned and headed towards the office once more.

-0-0-0-

Jaune swallowed a pill from a bottle Ironwood gave him. He leaned back to calm the rising airsickness. Ren placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile with a nod. Jaune smiled back as they both got up, now wearing leather jackets fully zipped up, and stood near the door to the airship. They saw a green light turn on as the door opened up, showing they were high up above the city. With a hesitant breath, they both put on black helmets with gold and green visors respectively. With one last look at each other Jaune jumped out first, quickly followed by Ren.

Free falling for a bit they both brought their arms and legs close to their bodies before spreading out again revealing built-in wingsuits. Angeling themselves towards a large building they circled around it twice to get close. Once close enough, 6 round discs scattered along their bodies revealed themselves as they started glowing purple. Using the anti-gravity disks they slowed their descent until they silently landed onto the roof.

-0-0-0-

A white fang grunt was watching a show on his scroll as he leaned back in his chair in the security room. Laughing at a scene on the scroll, he never noticed two black-clad figures with black helmets move into frame on one of the security cameras. The one with the green visor turned toward the camera and aimed a fist at it. The screen became static before returning the picture, only now the figures were gone from the screen. The grunt took a quick look at the security cameras before turning back to his scroll when he saw nothing changed.

-0-0-0-

Three sleeping security guards were in the break room when the door opened. Two pairs of black boots walked into the room before one pair stopped near a table one of the guards was sleeping at. A gloved hand reached down to pick up the 2 purple balls laying on the ground, now empty of their contents. The remains of the knock out gas dissipated as one of the black-clad figures turned toward the other holding up a set of keys and a file.

-0-0-0-

In a spacious white room, a single round white stand stood in the center. Atop the stand was a round black glass case with a control panel attached to the podium. High above the podium, a single white panel was moved out of the way. Four tiny spider drones crawled along the ceiling toward the four corners of the room. Once they reached the hidden cameras they quickly attached themselves to them and opened up their backs to release tiny antennas.

A blue ball tied to a string was lowered into the room. Once it got near the ground it released a large amount of smoke. A grid of lasers formed along the ground with lasers going in different directions being revealed when the smoke started to travel upwards. The figure with the gold visor slowly lowered into the room on a cable.

-0-0-0-

The figure was hanging upside down next to the glass case as he opened the suitcase slightly. Taking out four thin metal plates, he attached them to the glass in a square about the size of a head. The area inside the square became distorted and a gloved hand reached through the glass as if it was water.

-0-0-0-

The ceiling panel was put back in place as the smoke dissipated from the room, all looking as it did in the beginning. A gloved hand detached a metal object from the top of the air duct that had a wire coming out of it. The figure with the gold visor sent a nod to the one with the green visor before activating the anti-gravity disks.

Both figures silently but quickly made their way through the air duct system before stopping at a ventilation panel with light coming through. Looking down they came face to face with Roman Torchwick in his office just as he was stretching and looking up. Roman's eyes widened before lurching forward for his weapon and a button on his desk. Both figures raced forward to the nearest exit point as an alarm blared and several explosions went off behind them. The figure with the gold visor crashed through a ventilation panel into a warehouse, alerting the White Fang grunts moving cargo around right as his partner landed next to him. Before they could shoot at them the one with the green visor popped two red balls and erupted a red cloud of smoke. A gun went off somewhere and ignited the smoke into a fiery explosion.

-0-0-0-

The two black-clad figures burst from a window and onto the streets, quickly making their way toward a populated area. Roman and several of his men ran out of the building while ordering the White Fang to lock down and make sure nothing was tampered with.

-0-0-0-

Following the brief glimpses of black, Roman growled as he shoved a tan man with white hair wearing an expensive-looking suit to the ground as he ran through the crowd. Ignoring the shout of the man being helped up by his green-haired companion wearing a similar pink suit, he rounded a corner trying to catch up to the intruders.

The two men dust off any dirt and continue on their way as Roman's men run past them. Once they were out of sight the two men turned down an ally and slowly pulled on the edges of their chins, revealing familiar faces underneath. Tossing the fake faces into a dumpster, the two walk toward a bridge going over a highway while Jaune carried a silver briefcase.

Hearing their watches beep, they both jump off the side of the bridge and land onto a passing semi-truck. Laying flat on their backs as they get close to a tunnel, they see several white vans pass over the bridge with White Fang passengers visible through the glass.

-0-0-0-

Once inside the tunnel, they crouch and make their way to the back of the semi. Ren knocked on the back doors and one opens up, allowing them to swing down and into the vehicle. They were met with Alestatian troops with new outfits prepared and two motorcycles. One all white with gold accents and red lights shining along the body, the other all green and black with pink accents and green lights along the body.

-0-0-0-

The back of the semi opens up along with a ramp lowering down close to the road. Two motorcycles roll-off. The figures riding them were now outfitted in full motorcycle gear of their respective colors, with the rider in white having a silver suitcase strapped to his back. Revving their engines, the cyclists drove past the semi on either side as they exit the tunnel.

-0-0-0-

Ozpin and Ironwood were standing near a cliff overlooking the Kingdom of Vale when they turned around as the two cyclists drove up. Taking off their helmets Jaune and Ren approached the professors with the suitcase in hand. Taking the mission objective, both men looked inside before nodding and congratulating the boys. Ironwood nodded to the motorcycles as Jaune and Ren cheered. They walked towards the school while putting on dog tags given by Ironwood.

-0-0-0-

Two sodas clink together as the teens lean back on a couch, a box of pizza on the coffee table, and a spy movie playing on the tv.

**-End song-**

Jaune turned to Ruby as he took a sip of his juice. "We ate pizza and watched a bunch of spy movies. Which reminds me, hey Blake, can you settle an argument we have going on?"

Blake blinked before taking another bite of her pastry. "Depends on what the argument is about."

Ren leaned forward as a soft light shone beneath both boys' shirts.

"How good are you at making your way through a laser field?"

* * *

**I'm glad I got that story written down, its been nagging me for a while now. So! Update for my returning readers! I finally got some inspiration for two of my stories, I'll be updating The Archiver and Music Master soon. I ended up daydreaming an ending for Music Master as well as a potential follow up story. So now I've gotta create the story to lead to it. As for The Archiver I've got some vague ideas so I'm probably gonna write for that one anytime I manage to come up with something. **

**God-Fist Style now has an ending to it, the only problem is I managed to write the last chapter for it but not the main story, of which I'm still working on, the 3rd chapter is half done with another quarter I'm trying to work in. **

**Thank you all for being understanding of my abysmal writing skills. I try to make sure the chapters are well thought out and structured before I release them. Thankfully the ideas are starting to come in faster so hopefully, it means I'm getting better.**

**That's all for now, till next time!**


End file.
